The present invention relates to an access control system. More particularly, the invention relates to an access control system including an access control door controller.
Traditional access control door controllers used in access control systems follow the RS 485 Protocol and use an RS 485 to RS 232 converter to communicate information to a server. Some access control systems use access control door controllers with RS 485 networks connecting various Access Control Doors through a single door, 2 door, 4 door, 8 door, 16 door or 32 door access control door controllers.
All these access control door controllers suffer from a few major limitations. Separate wiring needs to be done from the access control door controllers to each door for the systems which entails major civil work and leads to disruption of office work or postpones installation of an access control system until the next renovation. The existing access control systems also do not permit setting up of temporary access control areas as may be required in big offices to create security barriers between important projects, groups, or areas. Traditional access control systems allocate specific memory slots for user details, event logs etc. which can be stored in access control door controller.
Patent application no. WO 02/35479 uses a key system in conjunction with the door lock access controller mounted on each door. Patent application no. WO 00/60196 is for a dedicated Fingerprint Biometric Reader used to control access to any door. Patent application no. WO 03/098171 is directed to a monitoring and protection system which includes monitoring modules configurable with multiple alarms. This invention is primarily for use with vibration monitors/sensors and enabling vibration data.